Come What May
by AbelLoverXO
Summary: He moved across the country, his career was flourishing, his relationship was at it's absolute best. So why would the one thing he was completely terrified of happen now of all times? T/G
1. Best Day Ever

**October 8, 2014**

Have you ever had that feeling of pure panic? The kind of panic that makes your heart pound and has blood rushing to your head so quickly you can't hear clearly? The rush of fear and adrenaline that is so sudden it makes you stop breathing? Troy Bolton was feeling this surreal hysteria seven fold. In all his 25 years of existence, nothing has compared to the complete and utter trepidation he felt in this very moment. How? When? _Why_ now? Why was this happening to him in the peak of his career? The apex -or at least that's what it felt like- of his first serious relationship? This couldn't be happening, not to _him._

"Troy?" the timid voice of his girlfriend of 8 months called for him. He couldn't even think clearly enough to emit a word in response. All he could do was stare at the her with wide eyes attempting to process the information he had just received.

He got his 19 year old girlfriend pregnant. Fuck.

 **August 16, 2014**

Blue eyes gleamed as they stared proudly at the small plaque on the door of the office: _Troy Bolton - GM._ His years as a "bitch in a cubicle", as his best friend Chad would say, were finally over. He was headed straight for the top and there was no looking back. He was an overseer of those beneath him and a financial decision maker for one of the largest corporations in the country. Of course, he still had a long way to go, but he was ecstatic about this promotion. On top of it all, today marked 6 months he was with the girl that made his heart leap out of his chest. The thought of her made his eyes shine even brighter. His Gabriella was perfect in every way and he could not wait to get home and share this news with her. Today couldn't get any better. Quickly, he gathered his bearings and walked toward the elevator that lead to the parking garage. On his way home he quickly stopped and grabbed a box of chocolates and a bouquet of Gabriella's favorite flowers, along with a Hawaiian pizza from their favorite pizza restaurant. He chuckled to himself as the smell of the pizza filled his small two door Audi A6 and triggered the memory of the first time he introduced himself to Gabriella.

 _Flashback -_

 _It was 10:34 pm and cold. The harsh chill of January wind hit the sandy haired man as he exited the building. He gripped his thick black leather jacket tighter before shoving his hands in the pockets, cursing to himself. New York in the winter was definitely a downside of his relocating from sunny California. After 13 straight hours in the office, all Troy could think about was food and sleep. He decided to check out the small pizza joint across the street from the office building, since it seemed to be the only thing that was open. He walked in, happy there were only two other people there, he ordered two Hawaiian slices and sat down at the high top counter that was next to the large window of the entrance. He sat in silence, enjoying his food. He looked around the small restaurant and noticed a girl sitting at the corner of the counter to his left. She had her chin in her one hand, phone in the other, looking intently at the glowing screen. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and her leg was moving up and down as if she were anticipating something. Her thick, almost black hair cascaded down her shoulders in a mess of curls and the forest green hoodie she had on seemed almost too big for her, yet she still seemed to captivate him. Suddenly she slams her phone on the table and quietly curses to herself and drops her head into her hands, sighing heavily. Troy couldn't help but feel for her, whatever the situation was, it was clearly very upsetting. He noticed she only had a small soda and did the first thing that crossed his mind. He cleared his throat and slowly slid a slice of pizza toward her. The girl looked up at him in confusion._

" _Uh, pizza always never fails to make me feel better. You look like you need it way more than I do." He said simply with a crooked grin. She continued to look at him for a moment and then looked at the pizza._

" _There are pineapples on it. That's...different." She spoke quietly with a small chuckle. Troy lifted his eyebrow and reached for the plate, "I'm more than willing to take it back."_

 _Her hand shot out and gripped his to stop him from reclaiming the delicacy. He quickly retreated his hand as he felt a sudden shock go up his arm. He stared at her in wonder as she slid the pizza back toward herself._

" _I never said I didn't want it." The raven haired girl spoke as she looked in his eyes and took a bite. "Hmm, it's actually really good." She smiled at him and blushed as he continued to stare at her. She bit her bottom lip nervously and looked down. He couldn't help but observe how damn beautiful she looked when she blushed. He finally looked away and took a sip of the water he had, finding his mouth was suddenly dry._

" _Uh, thank you um..." she spoke up as she finished the food._

" _Troy."_

" _Ah, well thank you Troy. I definitely feel better. Have a good night." She spoke shyly with a small smile. He found himself staring again as she picked up her phone and slowly got up, walking past him and out the door. His eyes followed as she walked past the window and waved._

 _End Flashback_

After that night, he had pizza for dinner almost every day for a week in hopes that she would return. To his luck, she did. After offering to buy her another Hawaiian pizza, they sat together and spent hours talking. He found that her name was Gabriella Montez, she was 18 almost 19, a sophomore at NYU and had failed an important test the night they met, which was the reason for her dismay. He thanks God everyday for that failed test, without which he may have never met her. After that night, they had met in the same place almost every night for 2 weeks before Troy finally asked her out on a real date. It was history from then on.

The sleek black car slowly pulls into the parking spot next to the curb in front of the large apartment building. Troy grabs all of his things and heads toward his loft apartment. He walks into the apartment and sets the pizza and chocolates on the end table next to the door and sets his briefcase down on the floor beside it. He walks past the kitchen and sets his keys on the counter. "Gabs?" He called in search for his girlfriend. Where the hell was she? This apartment only has so many places one could be. With the bouquet of flowers in his hand he walks up the stairs that lead to the bed and bathroom. As he walks he hears the shower running and smiles. He lays the flowers on the bed carefully and began to discard his clothes. He quietly slips into the bathroom, careful to not alarm his girlfriend, and opens the shower door. Her back was toward him, she was humming lightly while rinsing the shampoo from her hair. He slipped his arms around her waist smoothly as she lets out a loud yelp. Troy chuckles loudly, "Well hello, beautiful!"

She slaps the arm that was around her waist, "Troy Alexander! How many times have I told you to stop doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack one day." She rolls her eyes as she feels him push her hair aside and begin to pepper kisses along her neck.

"I know you did, baby, but you're just so damn cute when you get surprised," He continued kissing her neck and smiled to himself as she let out a quiet moan when he found her sweet spot. "Besides I couldn't wait to see you. It's been 6 months since you agreed to be my girl." He spun her around and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Mmm, and every day I wonder why in the hell I made that decision." She spoke playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly.

"Yeah you say that now, but I hear no complaints when my head is between your legs," He retorts with a raised eyebrow. She bites her bottom lip and pulls herself closer to him, faces just centimeters away. She takes one of her hands and slowly slides it down his chiseled chest.

"You know I was kidding babe. I love being your girlfriend and I love your head between my legs even more." She spoke cheekily. He smirked and kissed her quickly before reaching behind her and turning the water off. They both wrapped themselves in a towel and Troy quickly went into the bedroom while Gabriella was combing her hair in the bathroom mirror. He picked up the flowers and put them behind his back as he saw her walking in. She looked at him as she sat on the bed, "Why are you smiling like that? You look crazy," she quipped as she began putting lotion on her arms. He continued to smile as he brought the flowers from around his back. She halted her actions and smiled brightly, "Oh my Gosh, babe! They're beautiful! Thank you, you didn't have to do this." She stood and brought her lips to his. She put them down for a moment as they both got some comfortable clothes on. She quickly went downstairs and grabbed a vase to put the flowers in. She placed the flowers in the vase, set it on the kitchen counter and stood back and looked at them. "I can't believe you remembered Azaleas were my favorite. I told you that before we even started dating."

He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, "Of course I remembered. I got some other stuff too." He walked over to the door and got the pizza and chocolate he also picked up. She giggled quietly as she took the pizza and chocolate from him. "Hawaiian? God what a blast from the past." She placed both on the coffee table in front of the couch he was now sitting on. She turned as straddled him slowly. He instinctively placed his hands on her waist and looked up at her, blue eyes shining as they got lost in the coffee brown orbs of his love.

"You're totally trying to get some tonight aren't you?" She brushed some hair from his face as he laughed quietly.

"No...well I mean yeah, but that's not why I did this. I know 6 months isn't that long but it's a big deal for me. Before you, I could barely last 2 months with someone. I love you, and I just want you to know that I appreciate you so much and I'm in this for the long haul. I want 6 months to become 6 years. You're my baby and I don't ever wanna lose you." He spoke with sincerity as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. She looked at him and bit her lip. "Well," the young girl flips her hair to one side and wraps her arms around her lover's neck tightly, "You are _definitely_ getting some tonight." She smiles sweetly as he laughs heartily. "I love you too, Troy." She closes the gap between them and reaches for the hem of his shirt. He pulls away momentarily and looks at her once again.

"Wait what about the food? It's probably almost cold by now." He motions to the pizza on the coffee table. She grabs his face and makes him look at her.

"Pizza or pussy, Bolton?" He quickly grabs her and lifts her up and rushes up the stairs toward the bed, her giggles filling the apartment.

Today really couldn't be any better.

 **Hey all! I hope you enjoy this! It's something I had been brainstorming for a while. Let me know what you think! Now I made this M for a reason, there will be some mature scenes but I left it out of this chapter because I felt it would be too much. They will be slutting it up just a bit at some points lol but please review and let me know what you think! Thanks :)**


	2. Stomach Virus

**September 28, 2014**

Troy Bolton slowly stirred awake groaning as the alarm on his phone rang throughout the room. He looked grabbed the phone hitting snooze and read the time: _6:14 am_. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes figuring he could spend just a few more minutes in bed before he began getting ready for his work day. It had been a little over a month since he began his new job position. When he told Gabriella, she was ecstatic for him. On his first day she made him a breakfast of champions and welcomed him home with an amazing dinner and his favorite beer. It made him incredibly happy knowing that he could share such an amazing accomplishment with the girl he loved and have her support him so much.

He turned himself over and his muscular arms immediately reached for the petite warm body next to him; only that body was replaced with a body pillow. Confused, he lifted his head and noticed the bathroom light was on. He rose to his feet and walked toward the cracked door. As he gently pushed the door open he was welcomed to the view of his girlfriend on her knees, head in the toilet, and retched sounds coming from her clearly weak body. "Oh, baby." He mumbled as he quickly went over to her getting on his knees as well and pulled her hair back. He rubbed her back soothingly until the jerking of her body ceased. The raven haired girl lifted her head and took a deep breath before looking away from her boyfriend and wiping her mouth with a cloth she grabbed from the counter. She continued looking away as she rose to her feet, walking over to the sink and grabbing her toothbrush. Troy rose and stood behind her looking at her in the mirror. She finished brushing her teeth and slowly turned around.

"Did I wake you?" She asked quietly, voice hoarse. Troy's face softened as he looked into her tired eyes. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

"No, baby. I had to get up anyway." He pulled away kissing her forehead and brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking softly. "Are you okay?" She looked at him and gave him a small smile,

"Yeah, I think I just caught a stomach virus or something. It should pass soon, don't worry." She turned her head slightly and kissed the inside of his hand before reaching up to peck him quickly on the lips.

"I woke up to you puking your guts out, I'm going to worry regardless of what it is. You don't get sick, Gab." This was true. Gabriella's immune system was impeccable. Excluding the occasional minor cold, she said herself she hadn't been sick since she was a child.

"Troy, I'm fine." She snapped before she walked past him, heading back into the bedroom to lay down. He let out a deep sigh before running his hands down his face. He turned to follow her but stopped himself. It was too early for an argument. He got in the shower and began getting ready for his day. Before he left he walked over to Gabriella who was still attempting to fall asleep. He pecked her on the lips, "Go to the doctor today please. You can say you're fine all you want but for the sake of the sanity of your crazy and overprotective boyfriend, just go. Please." He looked at her with a serious face. She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Fine. But I want pizza when you come home." He smiled shaking his head slightly. He kissed her once more before getting up and walking out the door.

She drove him crazy, but he wouldn't want to be driven to insanity by anyone else.

* * *

When Troy arrived at his office he immediately went in search for a fresh cup of coffee. He headed over to the employee lounge and internally rejoiced as he saw a pot of coffee being brewed. As he poured a cup, his best friend and co worker, Chad, approached him.

"Hey, man. You okay? You look beat." the curly haired man asked as he poured himself a cup as well.

"Yeah, man. Just had a rough morning." Troy spoke lowly as he took a sip. Chad gave him a knowing look.

"Seriously dude, what happened you look like shit." Troy sighed and signaled Chad to follow him. They walked into his office and Troy sat at his desk as Chad took a seat in front of him.

"Gab woke me up this morning puking her guts out. Scared the fucking hell out of me, so I'm just a little worried you know?" Troy continued drinking his coffee as Chad looked at him, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, God it's about her again?" Troy furrowed his eyebrows,

"Yeah it's about _her,_ what the fuck do you mean by that exactly?" Troy sat up straighter, setting his coffee down. Chad had never exactly accepted the fact that Troy was in a relationship. He refused to believe that his womanizing, bachelor bestfriend had settled down. With a 19 year old college student much less.

"I don't know dude. Everything about your life seems to be revolved around her now. When you're sad it's because of Gabriella. When you're mad, happy, exhausted, worried - Gabriella. You were never like this before her." Troy's jaw set as he listened to his friend say this.

"You mean when I was completely emotionless? I was fucking miserable before her. Why can't you just be happy for me man? I don't see the big deal. I'm damn near 26 years old, I have to grow up at some point. My life can't be booze and one night stands forever. She makes me happy, maybe you'd be able to see why if you'd actually come meet her." Chad sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

"I'll meet her when she can drink with us legally, how about that?" Troy looked at him incredulously, chuckling with astonishment.

"Is this about her fucking age? Oh, this is fucking rich. You're seriously _mad_ at the fact that she's 19?"

"Yeah, I am. She's a kid, Troy. She's just _now_ a sophomore in college. You should be focusing on your career, not babysitting. Not only that, you're taking away some of the best years of her life. She should be out screwing around with whoever she wants, partying with her friends, not playing house with you." Troy stood as he'd had enough of this conversation.

"You can go now." Troy stared coldly at the African-american man. Even after almost 20 years of friendship, in this moment he couldn't seem to believe he called this man his best friend. Chad looked at him for a moment longer before getting up and escorting himself out. Troy sat at his desk once more, rubbing his jaw angrily.

Ever since he and Gabriella announced they were together, he'd been getting shit about it. Her age apparently caused an uproar among most of his peers. Even his parents had an issue with it, that is until they met her. They saw the amazing inner beauty and maturity that stood out to him and caused him to look past her age. However, it wasn't as easy to win her parents over. Although her mother had come to accept them, her father still isn't fond of it. He almost knocked Troy out when he was made aware that they had moved in together 4 months ago. However, even with all of this he has never regretted the decision to make her his.

* * *

Later that night Troy walked into his loft with the pizza he'd promised Gabriella. He walked toward the kitchen and saw his girlfriend sitting on a bar stool, head in her hands, one leg moving up and down rapidly.

"Hey, babe," Troy spoke as he walked over to her setting the pizza box on the counter next to her. "What's wrong? Did you go to the doctor?" He sat on the bar stool next to her as she looked at him, leg still moving.

"Yeah, I went." She grabbed the pizza box, opening it and regretting it immediately. "Oh, God." She quickly closed the box and pushed it away. Troy looked at her with concern.

"You're that sick, you can't even stand the smell of your favorite pizza? Gabriella, what did the doctor say?" He spoke with urgency, looking into her eyes.

"Um, he said it's a bug like I told you. It should be gone in like a week." She looked away from his eyes and quickly moved to get up and walk over to the couch. She sat on it, running her hand through her thick curls. She closed her eyes rolling her neck. The seat next to her dipped a bit before she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. They began to knead the tension and stress from her neck and shoulders as she kept her eyes closed, letting out quiet moans.

"You're tense." He pointed out as he continued his rubbing.

"Uh, yeah, well I have a huge test next week and I've been studying a lot on top of homework. Plus being sick isn't helping." She sighed.

"I want you to rest for the next week then. You can risk missing class for a day or two, I'll make dinner and make sure the apartment isn't a mess. No sex-" She turned and looked at him incredulously when he made that statement.

"You can't be serious." He grabbed her shoulders once again, making her turn around and continued working magic on her muscles.

"I'm very serious. All I want you to focus on is getting better. Besides, I don't want to get sick." He stopped and gave her neck a quick kiss. She sat back watching him get up. "Now, I'm going to make you some tea, then I'm going to run you a bath and then we're going to lay down and watch a movie. No if ands or buts, got it?" She gave him a tiny smile and nodded her head. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before retreating into the kitchen.

 **October 8, 2014 - present day**

"Troy, please say something." Gabriella begged as she grabbed his hands tighter, tears streaming down her face. All Troy could do was open his mouth, no sound emitting from it. He was constantly going through the previous moment that had just occurred.

 _Flashback-_

 _Today is the first day Troy has had off work in weeks and he couldn't be happier to finally have the next two days to himself to relax. The last few weeks had been rough for Troy. He lost a huge account at his job, he and Chad hadn't spoken since the argument in his office, and on top of it all, Gabriella was still sick which caused him to worry more than he already was. Relaxing was exactly what he needed. Gabriella had seemed to be a bit better when they woke up, she kept down the breakfast he'd made for them and was now cuddled up with him in the living room watching a movie. He was so content in that very moment, he believed nothing could ruin his happy mood. He was very wrong._

 _The movie suddenly paused. Troy looked down at Gabriella confused as she sat up._

" _Why'd you pause it? I was just getting into it." Troy moved the blanked the were wrapped in aside. Gabriella looked at him with worried eyes and bit her bottom lip. Troy suddenly froze as he knew that look meant something was very, very wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked slowly._

 _Gabriella tugged her sleeve down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while looking at her crossed legs. "Um, we have to talk." She said quietly. He sat up straight and looked at her intently. He immediately thought the worst. Was she breaking up with him? Was she sicker than she had made him think? His mind was going a million miles a minute. He didn't say anything he just grabbed her hand and continued to look at her. She sighed as she gripped his hand tightly. She looked up into the piercing blue eyes she loved so much. "So, I know you've probably been wondering why I'm still sick. I-I wasn't totally honest when I said that it was a virus. I, um…" She swallowed hard as she turned her head when a small tear made its way down her cheek. Troy immediately turned her head to face him._

" _Baby, whatever it is, we will get through this okay? I'm going to be with you through it all. What did he say was wrong?" He looked into her eyes, staying calm for her sake._

" _Nothing's_ wrong, _I guess it just depends on how you see it. I'm not sick...I've been throwing up because of, um, m-morning sickness." She looked at him hoping he would connect the dots so she didn't have to say what she wanted to outloud. He cleared his throat,_

" _Morning sickness?" He squeaked out, "Um, i-is that something, uh, new? I don't understand." She took a deep breath and grabbed his face, stroking his cheek gently._

" _I'm pregnant, Troy."_

 _His eyes suddenly got wide and panic set in._

 _End Flashback_

Troy finally let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. He looked away from Gabriella, eyes still wide. "Um, wow."

"Wow? That's all you have to say?" She asked him quietly. He ran a hand through his already unruly hair before rising to his feet.

"Holy fuck." He said quietly to himself before walking toward the front door.

"Troy, where are you going? Baby, please don't leave, I'm sorry, just please don't go." Gabriella followed him hurriedly. Troy slipped on his shoes before grabbing his keys and turning to look at her.

"I'll be back, I just need to breathe. Um, I need to think." With eyes still wide he turned and walked out of the door without waiting for her to reply.

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Bar Talk

The loud honking of car horns and chatter from the people that walked the New York streets filled Troy's ears. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he'd realized he walked almost 30 minutes away from his apartment and into Midtown. Had he been walking for that long? So many things filled his mind as he walked. Was he ready to be a father? Was he ready to take on such selfless responsibility? What would happen with Gabriella and her schooling if she'd had a baby at this age? How would her parent's react? How would _his_ parent's react? His friends? God, Gabriella. Her life hasn't even started yet and now it could all be ruined because he didn't want to use a condom. He looked down at his phone and checked the time: 10:24 pm and 4 missed calls from Gabriella. Dammit. He sighed as he went in search for a bar. He quickly found a small one on a quiet corner and entered, sitting at the bar and ordering a shot of whiskey. He tossed it back quickly before asking the bartender for another and to keep them coming as he slammed a twenty on the counter. The bartender raised her eyebrows and poured another drink.

"So, I'm guessing you've had a rough night huh?" She leaned over the bar resting on her forearms and stared at the blue eyed man in wonder. He threw back a third shot before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat loudly.

"Rough night is the understatement of the fucking century," he ran his hand through his hair before asking to change his whiskey shots to beer. "God, this can't be happening." He put a hand over his mouth as he began to finally process everything that was happening to him.

"Come on, talk it out. Bartenders are great confidants! Besides, I wanna know if I can hit on you or not," The blonde girl smirked, blue eyes twinkling. Troy chuckled as he gulped his beer. He sighed, staring at the girl for a moment.

"Well, uh, my girlfriend told me that she is pregnant. So, no. I don't think it would really be appropriate to hit on me," He took another long drink from his beer before chuckling at the bartender's suddenly wide eyes.

"Yikes." She stood from her leaning position before handing another customer a beer.

"Oh, that's not all! She's 19. And when she told me all I said was 'wow'. THEN I walked out, and now I'm here getting drunk. Shittiest boyfriend of the year award goes to: Troy Bolton a.k.a Biggest Asshole Ever." He finished off his beer before putting his head in his hands and groaning. The bartender walked over again sliding him another beer.

"That one's on the house. You're fucked, dude." She gave him a small smile and began wiping down the counter.

"Yeah, I know I am. She's probably so fucking upset, God. I just...I just don't know what to say to her. Like, what _is_ there to say? I'm not exactly ecstatic about this. I just moved here a year ago, my career just kicked off, this is my first serious relationship, _ever_. We've only been together for 8 months. I wanted to focus on just us, you know? Now a baby's being thrown into the mix...I don't know how to handle this," Troy's eyes were like ice as he spoke, eyes locked onto the beer in his hand. He tossed the rest of the beer back and pushed the glass toward the bartender. "God, I'm telling you my whole life story and I don't even know your name. I'm sorry for ranting, I'm an open book when I drink." The bartender gave him a kind smile.

"Well, my name is Kelly, and it's okay. You needed to get that out, and like I said, bartender's are the best confidants. But, I'm cutting you off. You're already too tipsy and I'm not sending you home drunk off your ass, I'm sure you're gonna be in enough trouble as it is." Troy nodded his head slowly.

"That's fair."

"As for what you should do, I think you should go home, apologize 'til your tongue falls off, enjoy your couch bed tonight and then talk about everything tomorrow." Troy sighed as he nodded his head once more.

"Okay, but what do I say tomorrow? I don't want to freeze up on her again." Kelly looked up in thought.

"You love her? You wanna stay?" Troy smiled slightly.

"Of course. I couldn't leave her, especially now."

"Okay, you start with that. Assure her you aren't going anywhere no matter what ends up happening. Just, whatever you do, don't walk out again." Troy chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Kelly. Really, I appreciate it," He pulled out another twenty and slid it over to her. "Keep that. You deserve it. Hey, maybe I'll start a tab here, I like it and I'm sure I'll be in need of a lot of alcohol these next few months." He joked as he started walking out.

"Okay, just make sure your girlfriend knows!" Kelly yelled after him. He lifted his hand and waved it, acknowledging he'd heard her and walked out. He hailed a cab as he noticed his walking was a bit wobbly, and cursed to himself knowing Gabriella was probably going to be even more upset with him coming home drunk. Although, wasn't completely prepared for what could happen when he returned home, he knew he would have to deal with it. He had to start taking his responsibility head on, he had to be held accountable for his actions. For Gabriella and their child.

* * *

Troy stood in the elevator that was heading to his floor. A soft ding sounded and the doors drew open. He let out a deep sigh and headed toward his front door. He gently opened the door to find his girlfriend laying on the couch clutching a pillow, sniffing, breathing erratic. She shot up as she realized he was home. She stood there, silent tears still streaming down her cheeks. He walked over to her slowly, suddenly she spoke,

"Where did you go?" she asked with a weak voice. He stopped his movement. He looked at her intently.

"I-I went to Midtown. I went to a bar." He answered honestly. She nodded slightly, crossing her arms against her body.

"So you're drunk?"

"A little, but that's not important. Sit, babe." He gently grabbed her arm and lead her to the couch. He looked at her, staring deep into her bloodshot eyes, "I'm sorry. I am so unbelievably sorry, Gabriella. I know leaving like that was awful, I'm such an asshole for that and I'm sorry for upsetting you. I know that this is incredibly hard for you, I know you're scared. But, I'm here to stay okay? No matter what happens, I'm grounded here, baby. Alright?" He grabbed her hands, stroking them gently with his thumbs. Gabriella sniffed as she nodded and looked in her lap. She looked up suddenly, letting out a sob.

"Please, don't _ever,_ leave me like that again. _Please_. I was so scared and lonely, Troy, I've never felt like that in my life. I couldn't call my mom cause she doesn't even fucking know I'm pregnant, I couldn't call Shar cause she probably would've made me feel like an idiot for thinking that someone like you would want to stay with someone like me, and I had no one, Troy! I didn't know where you were, you wouldn't answer my calls I felt so helpless I didn't know what to do." She continued to sob as Troy looked at her. Eyes filled with regret, guilt, sorrow. He had never seen her like this. She was usually so secure and strong, her humor and spunk shone through her like the sun on a summer day. His heart broke hearing her like this, so broken, so distraught, so _lost_. Knowing he was the cause of her distress caused him to feel so much guilt it was almost too much to handle. He pulled her into his embrace as she continued cry into his chest, she gripped the collar of his shirt so tight he thought she would rip it. "I'm so sorry, baby. God, I will make this up to you I promise. I won't leave, I won't. You won't ever feel lonely like that again."

They lay there for another hour, wrapped up in each other. Gabriella finally stopped crying and sat up. Troy looked at her, expecting her to chew him out now that she'd calmed. Instead she gave him a soft smile and sighed softly before speaking,

"I think we should talk more in the morning since you're off? There's too much emotional shit right now to have a rational conversation about...the situation." He nodded quickly before adding,

"I agree. I'm gonna go grab some pillows from the bed, I can use the blanke-" He was interrupted by Gabriella's hand on his arm.

"You can sleep on the couch tomorrow, I really need you to hold me tonight. Please." She asked softly. He smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her cheek gently.

"Of course, baby." They headed up to their bedroom and Troy immediately spooned Gabriella, wrapping his large arms around her tightly, letting her know he wasn't letting go. She gently stroked his forearm, smiling slightly as she felt him place a small kiss on the back of her neck. Troy rubbed her belly subconsciously before beginning to drift to sleep. The serious conversation was tomorrow, so Troy decided there was no point worrying about it now. Now, he was soaking in this moment with the woman he loved. He still had her.

That's all that mattered right now.

 **Hope you enjoy! I know this is shorter than others but this was a filler but it was needed lol. The next chapter will be longer! Thank you to the folks who have given me feedback! I really appreciate it :) Pleeeease review!**


	4. Let's Do This

**A/N: Hey all :) you thought I forgot about this didn't ya! No, life's been super crazy. But finals and stuff are coming up soon and I'll have time to write more after that! But this is a super duper short chapter, my apologies again. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the HSM franchise or Disney. Just a young woman with an imagination and a love for Zac Efron.

The next morning, Troy woke to the smell of bacon radiating throughout the loft. He groaned slightly as he rose to his feet to stretch, his tight abs peeking from under the black t shirt. He threw some basketball shorts over his boxers and walked into the kitchen to find Gabriella flipping pancakes. He walked over to her kissing her cheek gently. "Good morning, baby." She glanced at him grinning slightly before returning her attention to the pancakes. He frowned slightly before sighing and walking to the fridge to grab some orange juice. He sat at the counter and watched as Gabriella plated the food and pushed it over to him before sitting next to him. They ate in silence for a while before Troy looked at her, "Thank you for breakfast." he spoke softly. She continued to eat, looking at her plate intently. She nodded briefly, refusing to look at him. Troy sighed, "Gab, I know you're still mad at me but I thought we were supposed to be talking everything out." She dropped her fork. Looking up at him.

"I'm not mad, Troy. I don't know, I guess I'm just scared to talk about this." She spoke quietly. He sighed, turning his body toward hers, grabbing her hands and kissing them.

"You have no reason to be scared to talk to me."

"Yeah, because you made that so clear by running out last night." He sighed once more, looking at his lap.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I just...I don't know. I wasn't thinking when I did that. Yes, I'm terrified by all of this but I promise I'm not going to run away. Okay?" He spoke sincerely. She sighed,

"Okay."

"Alright, first and foremost, do you want to keep it?" She nodded slowly. He nodded once, running his hand through his hair. "Alright."

"Do you not?" She asked quietly, fingers fidgeting.

"I do, but, I don't. I don't know, I kind of feel like my life just started. We're at such a good point in our relationship, I just got this promotion at work, and what the hell do I know about being a dad? I can barely take care of myself, how am I supposed to take care of another human? I don't know how I feel about someone being totally dependent on me for their whole life."

"How do you think I feel, Troy? I'm only 19. I'll be a mom before I can even have my first legal drink, I'll have to take a semester off from school, maybe two. We haven't even been together a year and now we're going to be parents, that's scary. But, as scary as all that sounds, when I went to the doctor and heard the heartbeat and saw the ultrasound, all that fear went away. Just for a little bit. I already love this baby so much and it's not even as big as my fist yet," Troy chuckled lightly, listening intently. "Regardless, I'm still terrified because neither of us will have the slightest clue what we're doing, but I'm taking what life is handing me. Instead of looking at it as some horrible thing that's happened to me, I'm just embracing it and I'm going to be as happy as I can be right now." Troy gave her a small smile. He loved this woman so much. She amazed him even more with every passing day. His eyes shone with adoration as she spoke, his heart leapt at the amazement in her voice as she spoke of their unborn child. He gripped her hands and kissed them lovingly, eyes twinkling with love.

"Then I will embrace life too, as fucked as it can be, and be happy with you." Gabriella beamed at his words.

"Really?"

"Really. Looks like we're gonna be parents." Gabriella rose to her feet, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She pulled back slightly, kissing him with all the love she could muster.

"I love you so much," she mumbled against his lips

"I love you too, baby." He pecked her lips before leaning his forehead on hers, grinning. Gabriella suddenly pulled away.

"So, I guess I can show you this now. I wanted to wait so you didn't freak." She rushed over to the living room, grabbing something from her purse. She walked back over to him, handing him a small black photo. He grabbed it, heart racing as he realized it was a sonogram. "Holy shit," Fear and nervousness filled the pit of his stomach. He gulped as he studied it intensely. "You got this when you went?"

"Yeah, last month. It's bigger now, but this is the only one I have." She began to explain the content in the picture. She pointed out where their baby was and suddenly all fear left him and it was replaced with butterflies and an overwhelming warmth in his chest. He chuckled lightly, a smile spreading on his face.

"How far along are you?" She sat down, grabbing his hand.

"Um, 10 weeks now, I think."

"Okay. Wow, this is all so...wow," He chuckled, rubbing her hands lovingly with his thumbs. "That's our baby?" He looked at her, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. She smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Yeah, that's our baby," her eyes shimmered with happiness and love, glancing at the black and white photo. As long as she was okay, he was okay. Seeing this look in her eyes as she stared at the photo of their baby gave him all the reassurance in the world that they'd made the right decision.

"So, you definitely want to keep it?" Gabriella asked reassuringly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He nodded.

"Yeah, I for sure want to keep it. I'm still terrified, don't get me wrong, but I want it. As long as you do too," She nodded vigorously, smile shining. She grabbed his cheeks, kissing him lovingly. "See, I didn't run." He spoke cheekily as she giggled softly kissing him again. She rested her forehead against his, stroking his arm.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He smiled brightly.

Maybe this baby thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
